Je n'ai jamais
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Je n'ai jamais ete doué pour dire au revoir. Mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse. Apres tout c'est notre dernier soir ici. Peut etre devraisje aller lui parler?... HPDM Yaoi.


_Hum… Bonjour :D_

_Comment allez vous ? Non, ne me lancez pas de tomates à la figure, je vous assure que je vais répondre à vos reviews, d'autant que je les ai toutes adorées :'(… Mais ma flemme est plus grande que moi… BEAUCOUP plus grande!!_

_Mais promis ce week end je m'y attelle … JE LE JURE SUR MON MAC ! ( quiconque me connaît, vous dira qu'il n'y a pas plus grand serment pour moi :p )_

_Bref pour revenir à ce qui m'emmène ici, voilà une bafouille que j'ai écrite hier. Je préviens c'est court et sans grand intérêt, mais on m'a conseillé de la poster ( je donnerais les noms pour ceux qui voudront se venger :p )… Donc la voilà…_

_Bien entendu aucun des persos ne m'appartient et je ne retire aucun profit de ce récit._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même …_

_Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOo**

Bal de fin d'année : trop de gens à l'intérieur de la salle de bal, trop de gens sur les terrasses. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Voilà, c'est la fin d'une période de ma vie : La fin de mes études à Poudlard. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

J'avais appris à apprécier cette vieille école, j'y avais mes habitudes, mes amis aussi. Bien sûr je ne les perdrais pas tous, mais certains… Certains auxquels je ne devrais même pas penser, je suis sûr de les perdre pour de bon, et cela m'empêche d'afficher le sourire béat que tout le monde attend.

Les professeurs s'amusent à faire, chacun leur tour, un mini discours plein de grandeur d'âme et d'émotion. Snape a réussi à se défiler, mais je crois qu'il va devoir y passer à un moment ou un autre. Après tout la guerre est finie, les gentils ont gagné, il peut bien se sacrifier et dire un mot gentil ou deux... Pauvre Sev, je le plaindrais presque.

Blaise, lui, papillonne de jeune fille en jeune fille depuis déjà deux bonnes heures puis parfois, revient à notre table pour tenter de me dérider ... c'est attentionné, mais profondément énervant...

Ah, justement en parlant du loup...

"Encore à ressasser des idées sombres dans ton coin?"

"Je ne ressasse rien du tout. Tu ne devrais pas danser avec ta nouvelle conquête?"

"Elle danse nettement mieux sans moi et mes pieds sur les siens, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre."

"Enfin une parole sensée qui sort de la bouche d'une Serdaigle."

"Content que mes déboires te fassent sourire, alors à quoi pensais-tu avec cette mine à faire peur?"

"À rien de spécial, à ce qu'on fera demain, aux gens qu'on ne verra plus..."

"Oula, tu as l'alcool triste mon cher, et qui ne reverras-tu pas? si ce n'est pas indiscret?"

"Je ne pensais à personne en particulier en fait... ça ne te manquera pas toi? Tout ça? "

"Certainement, oui... un peu, je pense. Mais je t'avoue que je préfère y penser demain, là j'ai juste envie de profiter de la fête... et tu devrais en faire autant..."

"Oui, peut-être..."

"Où tu pourrais aussi aller parler à cette personne que tu as peur de perdre..."

"Quoi?"

"Rien, fait comme si j'avais rien dit..."

"Va danser!"

"Chef, oui chef!"

Et le voilà reparti... Ce garçon a une capacité à lire en moi qui serait presque effrayante. Parler, ça serait une idée, mais pour se dire quoi?

Et puis…

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler avec lui…_

Mais Blaise a raison sur un point, je devrais profiter un peu de la fête... du moins juste après avoir respiré un peu d'air frais...

Enfin debout dans la salle, je repère la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le parc, et bien entendu celle-ci est bloquée par mes Gryffondors préférés.

Parler... si c'était si simple.

Je me dirige donc vers eux, le regard aussi fixe que possible, espérant vainement qu'ils ne me repéreront pas.

Dans trois pas je serais à l'extérieur et je pourrais enfin respirer, dans trois pas...

"Ho Malfoy, justement on parlait de toi."

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour passer inaperçu..._

"Les Gryffondors ont donc enfin des sujets de conversations intéressants ?"

"Très drôle... non mais on se disait que tu semblais bien sombre ce soir..."

"C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour ma santé, mais je vais bien, juste besoin de respirer un peu."

Ce Weasley…depuis que j'ai parait-il aidé sa soeur, est d'une cordialité effarante Mais je supporte j'ai choisi mon camp, il faut assumer, comme dirait Blaise.

"Ha ben c'est une bonne idée, Harry comptait justement faire un tour dans le parc, allez-y ensemble comme ça je pourrais enfin danser avec ma cavalière."

Et en moins d'une seconde je vois la tête rousse disparaître, suivi de peu d'une crinière brune…. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la personne qui est en face de moi a l'air aussi choquée que je peux l'être.

"Une promenade Potty?"

"Ben à première vue on n'a pas trop le choix."

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle derrière nous et esquisse un sourire en voyant la cinquième baffe de la soirée de ce pauvre Blaise. Il aurait vraiment dû prendre des cours de danses.

Enfin à l'extérieur, je respire un peu mieux. Potter regarde droit devant lui, et je me promets de me venger de Weasley dès que je le pourrais.

Je savais bien que parler était une idée stupide, nous n'avons rien à nous dire, nous n'avons rien en commun.

Le lac devant nous nous force à arrêter notre marche silencieuse, je m'accote au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche et fourre les mains dans mes poches.

"Ça tombe bien, je voulais parler avec toi."

Potter ne me regarde pas alors qu'il prononce cette simple phrase, trop occupé à chercher ce qui semble être des cailloux sur la rive.

Je ne réponds pas, tout simplement car je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ou peut-être parce que je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Il semble enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et lance le caillou sur la surface de l'eau, trois ricochets avant que celui-ci ne s'y abîme.

"Je n'ai jamais été doué à ça."

"Jamais essayé."

"Tu devrais ça détend."

"Je tenterais peut-être un jour."

Et de nouveau ce silence. Si on m'avait dit que ma dernière conversation avec Potter parlerait de ricochet dans l'eau, je pense que j'aurai rigolé. C'est bête mais j'aurais vu quelque chose de plus intense... un moment où les non-dits disparaîtraient...

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour deviner l'avenir..._

"Alors tu sais déjà ce que tu feras l'an prochain?"

"École d'élixirs en Allemagne, j'ai été reçu à leur examen d'entrée."

"Ho... l'Allemagne..."

"Oui, elle est très réputée."

"Il parait..."

"Et toi?"

"Je reste en Angleterre, je veux devenir prof à Poudlard si je peux. Je pense dans les forces du mal."

"Bon choix, en général ce cours a toujours du mal à trouver de bons professeurs."

"Ha tu l'as remarqué aussi?"

Il vient encore de rater son jet de galet, mais son sourire s'est un peu élargi.

C'est fou cette impression de « temps figé » que l'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de situations, cette voix dans votre tête qui vous dit de vous lancer maintenant sinon vous n'aurez plus jamais d'autres chances de dire vraiment ce que vous pensez...

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour écouter les conseils..._

Les minutes s'écoulent au rythme de nos quelques mots échangés et des bruits que font les pierres sur l'eau.

Doucement je commence à fatiguer de ces phrases qui n'ont pas vraiment d'importance.

"Tu crois que ça aurait pu être différent?"

Trop plongé dans mon propre énervement je n'ai même pas entendu le début de sa phrase.

"Quoi donc?"

Cinq ricochets cette fois...

"Tout... nous..."

"C'est à dire? devenir amis?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement "normal" cette haine entre nous, tu penses que..."

"Que quoi? que dans une autre vie avec d'autres données on serait comme les deux doigts de la main?"

C'est vrai que les Gryffondors sont sensés êtres les plus courageux, la preuve il pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des heures... des années peut-être...

"Je n'en sais rien Potter, on est trop différents je pense."

"Ça peut être un atout..."

"Ou un handicap..."

Le caillou coule dans le lac sans aucun rebond alors que Potter se retourne enfin pour me regarder. Il a l'air las le héros. Il semble fatigué.

"Je me disais juste..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, son nom vient d'être hélé de l'autre côté du parc.

"Je crois que tes amis t'appellent..."

"J'ai entendu..."

"… C'était sympa d'avoir parlé avec toi Potter."

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, un sentiment d'incomplet... Et je déteste Weasley de tout mon être...

"Vouaip... bon… Ben bonne chance pour la suite."

Un salut de tête rapide et voilà Potter se dirigeant déjà vers le château...

Ça ne sert à rien de le retenir. Il resterait là, avec moi, toute la nuit que je ne trouverais pas les mots qu'il faut. Alors autant qu'il s'en aille. C'est nettement plus simple...

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la simplicité._

"Et toi? tu crois que ça aurait pu être différent?" je crie sans même y réfléchir.

Il s'arrête une seconde, juste avant de me répondre.

"Je l'aurais voulu je crois."

J'entends Weasley l'appeler une nouvelle fois, et me voilà seul. Adossé à mon arbre, réfléchissant à notre dernière conversation...

"Et moi donc..."

J'ai finalement décidé de rester dehors. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir les autres et la nuit est superbe. Me voilà donc installé confortablement sur une branche de mon arbre, légèrement allongé, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles.

Je retournerais là-bas dans une heure ou deux, quand tout le monde sera couché, là je pourrais dire adieu à mon adolescence tranquillement et à tout ce qu'elle comporte.

Une heure plus tard, légèrement assoupi j'entends le bruit d'un couple venant vers le lac. On ne peut donc jamais être tranquille?

"Non je t'assure, il vaudrait mieux aller ailleurs, il doit certainement il y avoir quelqu'un."

"Mais non regarde il n'y a personne, et puis j'ai envie de me promener avec toi, après ce soir je ne te verrais plus."

"Ginny, je vais habiter avec ton frère."

"Oui, mais tu ne seras plus à Poudlard."

"Ok, ok, si tu veux j'arrive..."

Le destin est taquin, mais son sens de l'humour m'a toujours un peu échappé. Potter et sa greluche d'ex-copine sont maintenant à quelques mètres de ma cachette improvisée. La politesse voudrait que je fasse remarquer ma présence mais que voulez-vous...

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué en politesse..._

Miss rouquine s'allonge directement sur l'herbe, alors que je vois Potter scruter dans ma direction jusqu'à ce que ses yeux accrochent les miens. Il soulève légèrement les épaules et j'esquisse un sourire de bienvenue.

"Tu viens dans l'herbe?"

Cette fille m'agace.

Potter s'installe donc à côté d'elle, mains sous la nuque, mais au lieu de regarder les étoiles, sa tête penche légèrement vers ma direction. Les yeux fermés il semble sur le point de s'endormir. Cet homme est d'une galanterie à faire peur.

"Ça va faire bizarre l'an prochain sans toi ici."

"Ça va être étrange pour moi aussi, tu sais."

"Oh je me doute, tu as tellement d'amis ici, ça va te manquer."

"Un peu… je suppose..."

Cette gamine est tellement insipide que l'écouter parler en est fatigant, la preuve Potter a encore les yeux fermés. Enfin non, je me trompe, ils sont maintenant grands ouverts et me fixent sans ciller.

"En fait, j'avoue que je suis triste de partir, triste de quitter certaines personnes. Il y a des choses que j'aurais voulu changer avant de partir, et vraiment trop d'actes manqués..."

"Et moi? je te manquerais moi?"

Potter devrait se retourner vers elle pour lui répondre, il devrait la regarder, mais il ne détourne pas ses yeux des miens.

"Tu vas me manquer!"

J'entends la gamine piailler mais j'avoue ne plus vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle dit. Je sais que Potter la regarde maintenant et qu'il parle lui aussi. Mais là non plus je n'arrive à me focaliser sur la conversation.

Logiquement, je ne devrais pas croire que ces mots s'adressaient à moi, Logiquement, ils ne devraient même pas me toucher...

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué en logique..._

Ma main vole d'elle-même vers la baguette rangée dans ma poche, et en un mouvement du poignet on peut entendre distinctement Ronald Weasley appeler sa soeur avec un ton plus qu'autoritaire.

Le babillage de Weasley fille s'arrête un instant puis reprend de façon plus posée.

"Ron m'appelle, on y va?"

"Vas-y je te rejoins après."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui oui pars devant."

Une bonne minute s'écoule avant que je ne me décide à sauter de ma branche.

"Et dire que je croyais que c'était notre dernière conversation."

"Il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas terminée."

J'essaie de cacher mon sourire en me retournant vers le lac.

"Tu disais que ça détend? "

"Essaies, tu verras."

Un caillou en main je tente mon premier lancé... Un flop plutôt impressionnant qui a le mérite de le faire rire.

Une dizaine de tentatives plus tard, l'abandon me semble la meilleure solution. Je ne suis décidément pas fait pour les ricochets.

"Alors comme ça je vais te manquer Potter?"

Ma main serre le caillou que j'ai gardé alors que je prononce ces mots, j'ai laissé passer ma chance une fois, j'espère avoir le courage de ne pas refaire la même bêtise.

"Et moi je ne te manquerais pas ?"

"Non" je réponds rapidement avant de lancer mon dernier caillou dans l'eau.

À quelques pas derrière moi il n'a pas bougé mais je sens son regard sur ma nuque.

"Non tu ne me manqueras pas, comment peut-on ressentir un manque pour quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais possédé?

Un ami me manquerait, un amour me manquerait, mais nous ne sommes rien de tout ça n'est-ce pas?

Tu m'as demandé si ça aurait pu être différent. Je ne pense pas. Car si cela avait été différent, nous ne serions pas la à nous parler, tu ne serais pas en train de me fixer comme si mes paroles te trahissaient à chaque fois un peu plus.

SI cela avait été différent je ne serais pas resté dans cet arbre toute la soirée espérant te voir revenir. Je n'aurais pas arrêté de respirer quand tu as dit que je te manquerais.

Alors non, tu ne me manqueras pas, car tu m'as manqué tant de fois que c'est devenu une partie de moi.

Et je ne changerais notre passé pour rien au monde, car ce passé a fait en sorte que tu sois là, en ce moment, avec moi."

Je finis ma tirade en me demandant si je dois m'avada kedavriser maintenant ou attendre qu'il le fasse.

Car après tout peut-être ai-je mal compris tous ces non-dits, peut-être que je suis le seul ici à penser tout cela, peut être...

_Mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour les suppositions…_

J'attends quelques secondes avant de me retourner vers celui qui a décidé ne plus dire un mot.

Il me fixe, et son torse se soulève à une cadence que je qualifierais d'erratique. Si ce n'était pas le survivant je m'inquiéterais presque.

"Je ne crois pas que j'apprécierais la bière à tous les repas..."

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à plein de réponses de sa part, mais pas à celle-là. J'ai dû lui faire sauter les fusibles. C'est malin…

"Pardon?"

"Non parce que tu vois, encore la choucroute je dis pas non, encore la bière..."

"Potter, mais de quoi diable es-tu en train de parler?"

Tout à ses paroles sans queue ni tête, je vois Potter s'avancer vers moi étoffant ses explications de grands mouvements de mains.

"En plus à ce qu'il parait, l'allemand est une langue très difficile, et je t'avouerais que je n'ai jamais été doué dans les langues étrangères."

"Écoute Potty, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais si tu pouvais essayer de revenir parmi nous, ça me ferait plaisir."

"Et puis je ne sais pas s'il y a des bonnes écoles de défense contre les forces du mal là-bas, il faudra que je me renseigne..."

Doucement ce blablatage commence à prendre un sens pour moi, et c'est maintenant ma propre poitrine que je sens se soulever un peu trop rapidement.

"Potter?"

"De plus, il va falloir que je résilie ma collocation avec Ron, quoique je suis sûr qu'Hermione prendra ma place avec plaisir..."

"Potter!"

"Oui?"

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de raconter?"

"Je crois oui..."

"Et tu ne crois pas que j'aurais mon mot à dire? "

"Ah mais bien sûr, une objection?"

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. Pas vraiment un baiser en fait, juste une promesse, juste une chance...

Une objection ?

C'est bête...

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les objections…._

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Voilà, c'était pas la folie hein ?_

_D'solée mais je vous assure à la base, ça ne devait pas être posté… ni même écrit en fait …_

_Bref, c'est fini, vous pouvez retourner à une activité normale :D ( j'ai entendu un ouf là ? )_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et gros bisouxxx_

_P.S. :Je n'ose pas parler du bouton review, vu la honte que je ressens de pas encore avoir répondu aux autre… --_

_Fanny « Jaques a dit « Enlève ta cape » »_


End file.
